Saving Love
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: Caroline saves Klaus. What happens after she saves him?


**This is set after the season finale of S3. I have changed a few things to fit Klaroline in. For example, Caroline manages to bring Klaus back to life by giving him blood. I know, that wouldn't happen but if it did then yeah. Also, Klaus won't be in Tyler's body after he is 'woken'. If anything confuses you, just IM me and I will reply ASAP.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

Caroline cautiously walked into the big building that Damon had been in with Alaric. She quietly checked around to make sure that no one was there. Luckily, the place was deserted. Except there was one thing there; a coffin. In that coffin laid Klaus, the Original vampire. Walking over to it, she opened it up. Was she really going to do this? Taking a deep breath, Caroline pulled the stake out of him and tossed it to one side. "Here we go." Caroline muttered in a nervous tone. She searched her bag for a blood bag and started feeding it to Klaus. After emptying it, she frowned slightly and tossed it aside. Now all she had to do was wait.

Sitting on some storage boxes, Caroline tapped her fingers on the side. She could get so impatient at times. Especially now. She loved Tyler, she really did. But, a part of her couldn't let Klaus go. It was confusing for her, but once she woke Klaus up she was sure she would be able to figure things out from there. She glanced around, trying to think of what she could do in the spare time. Suddenly, she heard a noise. She thought it was Damon, but then she saw Klaus climbing out the coffin. Yes! Her plan worked. "Klaus?" Caroline raised her eyebrow slightly, getting up.

Klaus looked at her, slightly confused. Last time he checked he was in Tyler's body, now what the hell was this? Was Bonnie screwing with his plans? "What have you done? What has Bonnie told you?" He asked as Caroline got closer to him. It was hard to get mad at such beauty.

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned. What an ungrateful little dick. "I just brang you back to life or whatever. I could just called Damon or Stefan and get them to kill you, but sadly that would kill Tyler and I don't want to lose him or y-." Caroline stopped in mid-sentence, hoping he wouldn't get it.

"Ah, I knew you'd miss me, love." Klaus said with a smirk. "What's your plan now, may I ask? Because if I go back and Stefan or Damon see me, they will do what they done last time. Or, to prevent that, I could just kill them."

Caroline crossed her arms. "I didn't bring you back so you could kill my friends again!" She said in her whiny voice.

Klaus looked at her, smirking again. "Would you rather them stake me again then?" He asked as Caroline shook her head. "Well then, what's your genius plan, love."

Caroline thought for a second. "Stay in hiding?"

"And miss out on all the action? Never." Klaus looked at her, seeing how annoyed she was getting. "Thank you, love."

"It was nothing." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"Why did you do it, may I ask? And don't give me all that Tyler crap – I know when you're lying." Klaus smirked once again, waiting for an answer as she looked down at the ground, muttering 'I couldn't let you go.' With his hearing, he heard this but acted as if he didn't. Klaus moved closed and lifted up her chin with his finger. "What was that love? I didn't quite hear you. You couldn't let who go?"

Caroline closed her eyes as she repeated it. "I couldn't let you go." She opened her eyes to see Klaus's reaction, which seemed very positive.

"Well, love, that is very interesting indeed. See, last time I saw you, you hated me and was smitten with Tyler." Klaus grinned slightly, very pleased.

Caroline let out a small and frustrated sigh. "I do like Tyler but… I don't know. Something made me want to come here. Whether it's your drawings or your charm, I don't know but… You got me." Caroline shrugged then heard someone approaching, talking on a phone. It sounded like Damon. "Shit, we have to hide." Caroline quickly shut the coffin then hid around the storage boxes with Klaus. He still had that smirk on his face.

"This is a lovely situation we've go ourselves in." Klaus smirked, noticing how close Caroline was to him.

Caroline looked at Klaus and ushered him to shush, the last thing she needed was to get caught. She listened to Damon speaking;

"_Yes, Stefan, I've put Ric's body in a safe place. Now all I need to do is hide the Original Dick." Damon patted the coffin. "I might just open it up and mock him…" He tried to open the coffin, but for some reason he couldn't. "Gotta go, little bro." Damon ended the call the walked away, pushing the coffin._

Caroline listened until she could no longer hear his footsteps. "Okay, he's finally gone. Now… I think you should go somewhere where they can't find you." She nodded.

"Are you forgetting everything you jus told me, Caroline? You care for me." Klaus said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I haven't forgotten so don't remind me!" Caroline crossed her arms. "I have to leave Mystic Falls. The whole council has found out what me and Tyler are and are setting out to kill us."

"We can't have that now, can we? Come back to Mystic Falls with me and I can assure you no harm." Klaus said in a serious tone.

"You can't compel them because they take vervain and you can't kill them because that's not what I brought you back for." Caroline said as she started to walk away.

Klaus didn't like that he couldn't feel her close to him anymore. Following behind, he gently pulled her back. "You know you don't want to go, Caroline. If you meant all those things, why don't you take my proposition? I can take you to many places."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she turned around. "I can't because of my friends. Look, can't we just go?"

"'We'?" Klaus smirked as he raised his eyebrow.

Caroline frowned slightly. "Yes, we, Klaus. Unless you want me to go without you or something?" She said sarcastically. Obviously she didn't mean that and Klaus fancied her to much to let her leave without him.

Klaus shrugged when he looked at her. "I don't know. I kind of like it here." He nodded and smirked at the fact she was still frowning. "What's with the frown, princess? Things too confusing for you?"

Caroline instantly stopped frowning. He was right, though. "Well, yes, that are." She admitted. Damn it, she really wanted to kiss him. He was so irresistible.

"Well, Caroline, that's a decision that you'll have to make yourself. I never give up though." Klaus said as he pulled her closer to him.

Caroline was so close to him now, she couldn't help it. She had to kiss him and she knew he wouldn't mind at all. As she saw the smirk on his lips, she kissed him and was glad when he returned the favour by kissing her back. Klaus was so different to all the other guys; he was gentle and let things go at her pace. After a few minutes, Caroline pulled away. "So… Um… We should get going…" She nodded, walking away again.

"And where would we be going, my love?" Klaus asked as he followed. She may look timid but God she knew how to give a good kiss.

"My place. For now, anyway." Caroline shrugged and the walked out the building and back to her's. Luckily her Mom wasn't home.

**What do you think? I know I changed a few things, but I just love Klaroline. Should I expand on this fanfic? I'm not sure, I mean, it took me 3 hours to write it so should I start a new one or continue?**


End file.
